sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Lost World: Outworld Attack Transcript
Here's the transcript for Sonic Lost World: Outworld Attack. Transcript Opening (Sonic, Tails, & Jackson are flying in the Tornado, chasing King Joseph, General Sharktooth & Finn in his Shell Pod. Joseph is carrying a capsule containing animals.) Sonic: Drop the critters, Joseph! (Joseph presses a button, releasing the capsule as it drops.) King Joseph: If you insist. Tails: Whoa, that's harsh! Jackson Piraka: Dive, dive dive! (Quickly dives at the capsule, trying to reach for it) "More Coming Soon" A Call From Amy & Rico River: (helping out Knuckles) Knuckles you be careful with them. They're very delicate. Rico: (checking on the animals with Amy, Knuckles & River) Joseph never seem to quit, does he? Hopefully the others will get the rest of the animals back safely. (he & Amy contact Jackson & Sonic by Miles Electric) Jackson? Did you & Sonic rescue those animals from Joseph? Jackson Piraka: Well... we manage to recover the only capsule that was tossed up here in the Lost Hex. River Piraka: Only one capsule? What could Joseph be planning to do with those captured animals is beyond me. "More Coming Soon" Joseph, The Deadly Six & Outworld Warriors (Land Sharks are being made by the animals Joseph stole) King Joseph: Transformation 101. Bunnies to Sharks. Boom! Instant army. It needs to be a big army if I'm taking over the world below. Shao Kahn: You are quite a mighty conqueror. King Joseph: Yes, yes I am. I conquered you, didn't I? And with your help, I won't only rule the world, I'll finally destroy those nesciences, Jackson and Sonic! Zavok: Joseph wants that little hedgehog and the Piraka destroyed. Zazz: Yeah, well I feel like destroying something! Baraka: I prefer ripping the Piraka and hedgehog's hearts out with my blades. Shao Kahn: That's what Zavok and I like about you and Zazz, Baraka. Always ready for a kill. Zavok: Even before what you both are fighting. Zazz: You bet! Bring it on and Baraka and I'll rip it up! (Laughs) Shao Kahn: Succeed or fail, we'll learn something about our enemies. Face-off with Baraka and Zazz Sonic: Hey! We've been looking for you, Shelly McBadbreath. Who are your friends? King Joseph: "Friends?" These are nobody's friends. They are The Outworld Warriors and The Deadly Six! And they are your worst enemies! Zazz! Baraka! Show these two heroic pipsqueaks how you do things up here! Baraka: (Snarls) Zazz: With pleasure, we've been itching for a fight all day! Jackson Piraka: (readies his blade) I'm no pipsqueak, for your information. (To Zazz & Baraka) And as for You two that are wild animals that are itching for a bath for Mata Nui sake, it's unsanitary. Baraka: You dare disrespect us?! Sonic: Maybe. Zazz: We're gonna mess you two up! King Joseph: I'd love to stay and watch them disassemble you, but I have business to attend to. (King Joseph takes off in his Shell Pod, and the remainders of the Outworld Warriors and the Deadly Six follows him.) Zazz: I know the perfect spot to take care of you both. Sonic: That's funny, because I know the perfect spot to kick you both. (Baraka unleashes his blades as he and Zazz jumps away as Sonic and Jackson follows them) All in Good Hands (Tails is seen fixing the Tornado) Jackson Piraka: (arrive with Sonic) Are you finished with the repairs, Tails? "More Coming Soon" The Cacophonic Conch King Joseph: These Animals are quite underwhelming. I'm disappointed in you incompetent fools. (Throws rabbit to Sharktooth) Violently disappointed. Shao Kahn: We don't care about your disappointment, "Master". King Joseph: (Pulls out the Cacophonic Conch) Do you care now? (Joseph activates the conch and Shao Kahn and Zavok falls to the ground) Next time, bring better Animals! Joseph's Secret Weapon King Joseph: Power levels green, Sharktooth? General Sharktooth: Power levels: Stable. Extractor activated. (General Sharktooth pulls a level which activates the Extractor. The Extractor takes life energy from Earth) King Joseph: Good! Good! (Finn takes some life energy from the Extractor) Finn: Oh yeah, that's the stuff! Feed me baby! Glug glug glug! I'm feeling stronger by the second! General Sharktooth: (alarm goes off) Levels fluctuating. Reaction unstable. Better shut it down quick, boss, or else it will lock into overload. King Joseph: Shut it down! (Sharktooth shuts down the Extractor) Finn: Awww... Why'd you stop Boss? I felt great! King Joseph: The machine is unstable. We just want to borrow some of the planet's energy. We don't want to destroy it. Zavok: (Hiding behind a corner) Speak for yourself. Goro and Zomom King Joseph: You! Four Arms & Fat one! Go take care of those annoying pests. (Zomom and Goro come stomping in) Goro: We have names! Zomom: Who are you calling fat? King Joseph: You! Now, if you hurry and destroy Sonic & Jackson I've got an even bigger sandwich for you. Zomom: Oh boy! Sandwich! (Zomom jumps up and catches the sandwich. While he lands, he crumbles the floor. Then Zomom leaps off with Goro) King Joseph: Oh... Help me... (Facepalms) Zomom's Take-out Lunch & Goro's Wrath (Zomom is seen in the desert eating a huge sandwich. While Goro is seen crushing skulls in his hands next to him) Sonic: One word of helpful advice: diet and exercise. Goro: Fool! That's three words! (Goro shoots a green skull at Sonic and Jackson) Jackson Piraka: (ducks) Watch where you throw those things! Sonic: Hey! Zomom: I think I'll have you guys for dessert. Jackson Piraka: And donot talk with your mouth full. Don't you even have manners? Zomom: Yeah, right. (Tries to hit Sonic & Jackson with the sandwich again but they jump over it) Hey! I forgot the mustard! Be right back! (Stomps off with Goro) Sonic: Hey! Where d'you think you're going? (Chases Goro and Zomom with Jackson) Rise of the Warriors & the Zetis King Joseph: I hone your abilities, I equip you with the most powerful sharks I can create. I even gave you a giant sandwich and you still disappoint me. (Blows on Cacophonic Conch and the Deadly Six and The Outworld Warriors fall to the ground) I'm a compassionate Koopa… Jackson Piraka: (whispers) Shhh, we don't want to be made. Don't be seen... Sonic: That shell looks like trouble. Tails: Hold on a second... Sonic?! I think that thing in Joseph's hand is--! (Sonic jumps up and kicks the Cacophonic Conch out of Joseph's hands) Sonic: Gone. Joseph's shell is gone. King Joseph: That was a mistake! Jackson Piraka: Excuse me? Sonic: Whatever! When is it a mistake to take your toys away? King Joseph: When it's the only thing keeping these twelve angry killers from controlling my sharks! You idiotic hedgehog! (The Outworld Warriors and The Deadly Six take control of Joseph's Land Sharks and make them aim at Joseph, then they make the Sharks shoot) Shao Kahn: Strike, Warriors! Make the fool pay for our abuse and enslavement! (Jackson begins slashing & clashing against the Sharks, while jumping away from the openfire) Jackson Piraka: (growls) Sonic the Hedgehog! What did you do?! (Zazz and Baraka jump onto Joseph's Shell Pod. As Goro jumps onto it, Joseph falls out. One of the lasers burns one of his horns. Sonic and Jackson are seen defeating a few Land Sharks while dodging the lasers. The rock Tails was hiding behind is destroyed and Tails falls. Sonic comes and picks him up) Sonic: I hate to run from a fight Tails, but I don't want to see you get fried. Tails: Not getting fried would be nice. King Joseph: Finn! Sharktooth! We are leaving! Jackson Piraka: (begins retreating with Sonic, Tails, Joseph, Finn & Sharktooth) Sonic! Out of all the times we're in a crisis, this one is somehow your fault! Sonic: Man, I should have listened to you, Tails. Tails: Oh, you think? Who got us into this Mess? Jackson Piraka: (turns to Sonic) Sonic! If you haven't kicked that conch out of Joseph's hands, none of this would've happened! Now we're all stuck together in this mess because of you! How do you feel?! Sonic: Hey, gimme a break. It's not like I make a mess of everything! Tails: (Looking at his Miles Electric) Some sort of natural inhibitor to their powers. Very painful... King Joseph: And very rare. The Zeti & Warriors have an innate ability to manipulate undersea creature fields. They can make monsters, including my sharks, do interesting things. I controlled those powers with the Conch, until Sonic punted it away with his epic stupidity! Sonic: Get lost, Joseph, and let us get things under control. (Get punched by Jackson) Ow! Jackson Piraka: And letting you make another mistake like that again? I don't think so. King Joseph: I hope those Tarkatans eat you alive, you annoying hedgehog. Rico Rahkshi: Oh come on guys, don't be like that. Can't we at least try to work something out... as a team? "More Coming Soon" Shang Tsung and Master Zik (The Warriors and Zetis are shown. Zavok, Shao Kahn, Baraka, and Zazz are upset and Zomom is eating a sandwich) Master Zik: It would seem the peaceful days of tending my garden will have to wait. Shang Tsung: Indeed, emperor. Zik and I will take care of the hedgehog and his Piraka friend. Shao Kahn: Shang Tsung, you and Zik should be defensive to your combat skills. Besides it's beneath Zik. Master Zik: Oh, now, don't be concerned Kahn. (Master Zik throws his stick at Baraka and'' ''takes the sandwich out of Zomom's hand. Then he shoves the sandwich into Baraka's mouth) Master Zik: It will be good to stretch these old bones. (Takes back his stick, which causes Baraka to fall on the floor) Come, Shang Tsung. Powered By Life Force Master Zik: We tested the blue and the robotic ones and they're more powerful than we anticipated Shang Tsung: They show much potential. Zomom: (Pops a breadstick into his mouth) Who cares about them? Now that I'm free, I want to squeeze Joseph until he pops! Shang Tsung: And eat him, I suppose. "More Coming Soon" Category:Cutscenes Category:Fanon Games